Digimon: Rise of Chaos
by Death Evans 88
Summary: Four years of peace have passed since the end of Tamers, and now a new threat threatens to not only swallow the digital world, but the human world as well. Can the Tamers and their allies stop this enemy, or will they be swallowed up by the chaos. Rated M for reasons to be seen. Rukato


**DeathEvans88: Well here I am once again stepping into new territory, Digimon. I will disclaim right now that this story is set in the Tamers universe, but will be a two part story with elements of the Wonderswan Digimon games, which starred Ryo, and will move to the 01/02 universe, albeit AU. I do not own anything Digimon. On to the fic!**

* * *

 _Chapter one: Righting the wrongs_

 _Digital World: Eastern Quadrant_

Zhuqiaomon sighed as he looked around his domain, seeing that the lower plains of the digital world had begun to change, and not for the better. The vermilion bird digimon growled with discontent.

"It is as I said Zhuqiamon, this new enemy wants to destroy your domain first." Azulongmon said this, pointing out the spreading changes to the digital world as his cloud like body coiled and wreathed. "Our only hope is finding those capable of stopping it, and don't say the Tamers have the power to stop this. You know as well as I do that one Royal Knight is not enough." The azure dragon digimon said this, causing his fellow sovereign to flare up in frustration.

"I know Azulongmon! But what should we do?! It is not like you can just have your digidestined come here?!" Zhuqiaomon snapped this back, strangely getting a chuckle out of the dragon digimon.

"Correct, however, what if I said I had a mind to pick a couple of children from your domain to be my digidestined?" Azulongmon said this with a small chuckle and Zhuqiaomon turned to him surprised.

"I am listening."

* * *

 _Real World: Shinjuku_

Takato sighed as he stretched in his seat. He felt exhausted after the hours of classes and was glad that the class had moved into their study hall time.

"Geez Takato, sounds like you have a sheet of ice for a spine, and Rika is suppose to be the Ice Queen here." Takato looked to his side to see a kid with black hair and blue eyes, wearing all black clothes and having a wide smirk on his face.

"Vayne I swear, I will deck you ." Rika said this from the other side of the boy Vayne, annoyed at the young males little quip, which only added to his quirk. Takato chuckled, remembered that Rika had transferred over schools when they reached high school, three years ago, and that was the same time they met Vayne, as well as someone else.

"Vayne why are you even here? Seriously why do you even bother coming to school." A girl said this from in front of Vayne, turning around to look at him with her brown eyes, moving a strand of her brown hair away from her face.

"The reason Arisa is because I can, and I am bored. This at least passes the time." Vayne said this with a grin, causing Arisa to huff. Takato smiled, remembering the fact that despite Vayne's appearance and attitude, he was actually the smartest one out of their group at school, and as Arisa said, not really suppose to be there.

Vayne had actually graduated three years ago, and he already had a college degree in computer sciences. He was basically the Izzy of their group now, which was surprising in its own right. He had even helped his dad start a company to research and detail digimon biology and habits. Arisa on the other hand was kinda normal like everyone else, however she had lost her parents in an accident a few years back and Vayne's family was actually supporting her, which led to why Vayne was even allowed to be at the school. Technically he was suppose to be an in school tutor for the tamers, but he had more turned into their tech support for the group.

"This is coming from the guy who could very realistically build his own digimon and digivice." Henry said this with a smirk, and Vayne sighed and waved his hand. Despite his name, he was actually very modest about his abilities as a computer genius.

"To be honest I actually doubt I could do that in a reasonable amount of time, it would take me months of researching the D-Arcs to even start to begin, and that's not including the deliberation of picking a partner." Vayne said this seriously, causing Henry to chuckle.

"If you did it then you would at least be out of my hair for a while." Arisa sighed this out as she went to fiddling with her cards. Despite the five of us being friends, she was kinda always cold to Vayne for some reason that Takato never could understand. "Not to mention we already know you would pick Dorumon as a partner." Arisa pointed this out and caused Vayne to laugh.

"And you would pick Lunamon. Not a bad choice by the way." Vayne said this with a smile, getting the young girl to huff and face away from the boy, trying to not show the light blush from the unusual compliment.

"In anycase, Vayne, Arisa want to come with us to the park later? I need to bring Guilmon some food and we can talk some more." Takato said this noting their time in study hall was passing quickly. Vayne's eyes lit up as he nodded, excited to see Guilmon who he found interesting. Arisa sighed, before nodding slightly and getting to her homework.

"Damnit...Vayne do your job and help me understand this already!"

* * *

Vayne smiled as he pulled out a laptop in the park shed, much to Arisa's chagrin as he started typing, interesting the Digimon in what he was doing, as well as Henry.

"Okay, so what crazy project are you on now?" Henry asked this as he looked at Takato, who shrugged, and then to the girls who were in the middle of a game.

"To be honest, part of this is notes, but the other part is the actual project...could I see your guy's D-Arcs for a bit?" Vayne asked this as he typed away, switching from a document program to an actual coding program. Takato and Henry looked at each other as Renamon moved silently, putting Rika's D-Arc next to his computer, to which the other two tamers followed suit.

"Not to be rude, but what do yah need those for?" Terriermon asked this as he climbed up onto Henry's back. Henry actually nodded at his partner's question, curios himself as Vayne connected the three digivice's to his laptop, running some programs as he continued to type.

"To be honest I'm pulling data of the digimon you guys have scanned onto a cloud based storage system to compile, while also seeing if I can set up direct feeds of the same data to travel wirelessly to the system I am basing this off of, from your digivices." Vayne said this, losing Terriermon, Guilmon and Takato with his explanation.

"Ummm...in plain english please. Also Takato, I'm out of peanut butter." Guilmon said this, causing both Vayne and Takato to sweatdrop.

"Right sorry, to put it simply, I am making a database of digimon, basically an analyzer, while also allowing your digivices to update in real time, and gives me a copy of the feed from your digimon's sight." Vayne said this and Takato chuckled, realising how much like Izzy Vayne was.

"So what it sounds like is that you can have eyes in a fight with this set of programs while giving us vital data?" Rika said this as she beat Arisa for the third time that day. "That is actually a really smart idea….hey Henry you're quickly losing your title of brainiac." Rika said this jokingly as Henry sighed in defeat and Vayne chuckled.

"Yeah and Arisa gives you a run for the title of ice queen." Vayne said this and casually moved his head back, avoiding Rika's sudden left hook that had Takato cringing. "Not gonna work Rika." Vayne said this smugly as the redhead giggled slightly. Vayne may have been a smart ass, but he always messed with Rika the most because he knew she could dish it right back, and to almost the same degree, Arisa as well.

"Touche Vayne. I should just throw things at you." Rika said this with a smile and Vayne turned his head to her.

"Or have Renamon do it. To be honest until this system is online, that might be the only thing to-ow!" Vayne said this before suddenly getting flicked by said Kitsune digimon, causing Rika and Terriermon to laugh hard.

"Taking care of light work for Rika isn't too hard." Renamon said this calmly, but Vayne swore there was a smirk on her face.

"Kay you win this time." Vayne said this with a chuckle, knowing he was beat. He chuckled at how the Kitsune Digimon hadn't missed a beat.

* * *

 _Digital World_

Azulongmon chuckled as he watched the tamers and company. "So Zhuqiaomon, what do you think?" Azulongmon asked this and the vermillion digimon shook his feathers.

"You think those two are capable of the job?" He asked this , only getting a nod from the Azure digimon. "It seems a little sudden for you to just pick candidates...unless." The vermillion digimon trailed off as he saw Azulongmon's eyes shimmer.

"Yes Zhuqiaomon, destiny and darkness have resonated. As surprising as it is to hear, they are the perfect candidates. The girl is very skilled at their worlds card game, and the boy is adaptable, almost beyond human levels...as well as having a power within him." Azulongmon said this, surprising Zhuqiaomon who just looked back at the scene.

"Ah I see, the Aura….very well then Azulongmon, bring them here, as well as their prospective partners. I trust you know them as well." The vermillion digimon said this and Azulongmon laughed.

"I already have."

* * *

 _Real World_

"Hope I'm not butting in on something important, but I got a message for y'all." Everyone turned to the gate of the shed and saw Impmon standing there, much to everyone's surprise. Impmon chuckled and walked up to Vayne.

"What's the message?" Guilmon asked this and Impmon grinned.

"Glad yah asked pineapple head. The message is that Azulongmon wants mister tech genius and ice junior to come with me to the digital world." Impmon said this, surprising everyone.

"Wait what?! Why them?" Takato asked this and Impmon sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know all the reasons, particularly the reason for miss ice junior, but techie on the other hand…" Impmon said this before putting two things in front of Vayne, a purple D-Arc, and a Yellow D-Arc. "One reason he is requested is I need him to right a wrong." Impmon said this seriously, confusing everyone but Vayne as he looked at the digivices.

"Your's and Jeri's Digivices….I understand Impmon, and if this is a sovereign asking….well I can't really refuse." Vayne said this with a smile as he disconnected the digivices and opened up a fresh command line set up.

"So wait...what are you guys talking about?" Rika and Arisa asked this and Vayne smiled, glad that for once, he was proud to be a genius.

"Leomon. With Azulongmon's power and my skills...I think we can restore him...we can extract his data and bring him back." Vayne said this and Impmon nodded, everyone shocked.

"So wait...no nevermind that makes sense… You are probably the only person, aside from the monster makers, that can do something like that." Henry said this as he looked at Vayne furiously typing.

"Yeah but normally, a data extraction like this would run the chance of shattering a digimon, but with Azulongmon, Impmon should have no risk of that." Vayne said this as he was typing and Impmon nodded.

"Yeah, oh and as another message, Azulongmon will be messaging Goggles when you three and pretty boy are to come to the digital world." Impmon said this and Takato blinked.

"Okay if Azulongmon is calling us then something is up with the digital world." Takato said this and Impmon nodded.

"Bingo, something big...to big for just you all to handle." Impmon said this and Vayne stopped typing, looking at Arisa, who had the same look as him. It was one that showed they understood why both of them were called. They knew that Azulongmon had deemed them worth of fighting with the tamers for some reason. "In anycase, a gate will open tomorrow in front of this shed. Be here early." Both teens that had been called out nodded in confirmation.

* * *

 **DE88: and thus it begins. So before people ask, it is four years after the dub of the anime, so the main cast is 16. Now on the note of the mentions of Destiny, Darkness, and Aura I will say that out of these, only Aura will play a major part in this particular part of the overall story. Now for elements that will be in play, I plan to make use of the Hazard, and something known as Terror. These will be interesting once the true enemy reveals its face. And as a note, both Ryo and Henry will slowly take a back seat in this story, Ryo much more than Henry. Hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
